Crush in Rush (Remake)
by byunie baby
Summary: Kisah cinta dari dua kasta yang berbeda, Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin. HunKai/SeKai Fanfiction chaptered, enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

remake from novel karya SANTHY AGATHA

alur,cerita,karakter, semua yangada di ff ini milik santhy agatha saya hanya meremake nya.. maafkan saya...

CRUSH IN RUSH

cast: kim jongin

oh sehun

others

genre: romance

rated: ?

warning! typo,tidak menurut EYD dll

prolog

sehun meletakkan peralatan kerjanya dan memutar kursinya ke arah jendela. dia merenung menatap pemandangan di bawah sana, dari kamar penthousenya yang terletak di lantai paling tinggi gedung itu. mobil-mobil dibawah hanyalah tampak bagaikan titik-titik berwarna-warni yang bergerak lalu lalang. pemandangan yg tidak menarik

sehun membunuh rokoknya di asbak dan mendengus, hidupnya sungguh membosankan. Dia memang bisa dikatakan pria yang sangat beruntung. Di usia yang kedua puluh lima sehun bisa dikatakan sudah mencapai puncak kehidupannya, sebagai seorang arsitek yang jenius dia tidak perlu mencari pendapatan, semua orang berlomba-lomba untuk menggunakan jasanya, bisa dikatakan dia hanya tinggal duduk dan uang datang kepadanya. Yah.. dah yang lain-lain kemudian mengikuti datang kepadanya karena dia punya uang.

sehun berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil jacketnya, dia memutuskan akan keluar dan mencari secangkir kopi di kedai yang buka hingga tengah malam. Insomnia ini seolah-olah sudah menjadi sahabatnya, dan yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah duduk merenung dalam kesendiriannya.

begitu turun dari lift di lantai paling bawah, sehun melangkahkan kakinya di lobby, penjaga pintu di depan tersenyum kepadanya, dia sudah biasa melihat sehun keluar tengah malam, berjalan kaki menuju cafe terdekat dan baru pulang hingga menjelang pagi.

dengan langkah tenang sambil menyulut kembali rokoknya untuk melawan udara dingin yang langsung menyergapnya sehun menuju ke cafe di ujung jalan yang selalu menjadi tempat favoritnya untuk merenung dan menyesap secangkir kopi yang harum dan lezat, dia memilih tempat duduk favoritnya, dipojok yang sedikit tersembunyi, membuatnya leluasa duduk dan berfikir sepanjang malam sambil menyesap kopinya.

seorang pelayan yang sudah sangat familiar dengan kedatangannya langsung mendekatinya dan menawarkan buku menu, meskipun dia sudah tau apa yg akan di pesan oleh sehun, secangkir espresso yang kental dan menguarkan aroma kopi yang tajam. sehun akan memesan setidaknya tiga cangkir sampai menjelang dia meninggalkan cafe itu ketika dini hari

lalu sehun melihat namja itu sedang membersihkan meja berminyak sisa pengunjung sebelumnya. sehun selama ini sering melihat namja itu mengambil shift malamnya sebagai pelayan cafe, sepertinya diakhusus di bagian bersih-bersih mengingat sebagian besar pekerjaannya adalah membersihkan segala sesuatu, piring kotor, meja, bahkan mengepel lantai. tanpa sadar sehun mengernyit, seberapa sulitkah hidup namja itu sampai dia mengerjakan pekerjaan berat macam ini di shift malam pula. sehun hampir tidak pernah merasakan hidup berkekurangan karena itulah dia tidak bisa memahami apa yang terpampang di depannya.

namja itu sangat manis, memiliki badan yang ramping bagaikan seorang yeoja dan kulit yang berwarna tan. jemarinya kelihatan rapuh untuk bekerja sekeras itu, dan tiba-tiba saja pikiran sehun berkelana ke masa lalunya kepada tubuh seseorang yang dulu pernah ada di pelukannya, yang sekarang sudah tidak bisa lagi digapainya. benaknya menggelap dalam kemuraman, bayangan masa lalu itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang ingin dilupakannya sekarang. perhatiannya teralih lagi ketika melihat namja itu membawa begitu banyak pring dan gelas dalam satu nampan, lengan kecilnya tampak rapuh, membuatnya sedikit oleng dan terhuyung-huyung. sehun berdecak tak senang menyadari bahwa pelayan lain tidak ada satupun yang bergerak untuk membantu namja itu, dengan jengkel dia berdiri dan dengan gerakan mulus dan tegas mengambil nampan itu dari namja manis itu.

"kau akan menjatuhkan dan memecahkan semua piring dan gelas ini kalau kau membawanya sekaligus seperti itu" sehun berucap dingin sambil menatap ke arah namja itu yang sedikit mendongak menatapnya sambil ternganga kaget.

seorang pelayan pria yang melihat kejadian itu langsung tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri dan melemparkan tatapan marah kepada namja tan itu, lalu mengambil nampan yang penuh itu dari tangan sehun dan meminta maaf.

"maafkan pelayan kami Tuan dia sudah merepotkan anda"

sehun melemparkan pandangan mencemooh kearah pelayan pria itu, dia lalu mengangkat bahunya dan tidak berkata apapun. sehun menatap namja manis itu yang kini sedang balik menatapnya dengan gugup.

"terima kasih" suara namja manis itu terdengar pelan dan takut-takut, seketika membangkitkan perasaan asing di benak sehun.

"tidak masalah" ucap sehun parau lalu membalikkan badan dan kembali ke kursinya. dia merasakan namja manis itu masih menatapnya sebelum kemudian terbirit-birit masuk kebagian belakang cafe.

sehun kembali duduk dan menyesap espressonya, merenung, malam ini terasa begitu panjang setelahnya.

jongin melepaskan tas ranselnya dan membanting tubuhnya di ranjang kecil itu dengan lelah. jam tujuh pagi dan dia baru sampai rumah setelah menyelesaikan sift malamnya di cafe tempatnya bekerja. hidup memang keras terhadanya, sebatang kara di dunia ini dia harus berjuang sendirian bahkan hanya untuk bisa makan setiap harinya.

jongin dibesarkan di panti asuhan selama tujuh belas tahun lamanya hingga kemudian ketika penjaga asrama panti, seorang pria tua yang mesum menyadari betapa manisnya dia di balik tubuhnya yang mulai tumbuh. jongin merasakan dorongan kuat untuk pergi dari panti itu sampai akhirnya sang penjaga panti berusaha berbuat tidak senonoh kepadanya dengan menjebaknya masuk ke ruang kerjanya yang sepi di siang hari. untunglah sebelum penjaga panti itu berbuat yang tidak-tidak kepadanya orang-orang datang, membuat penjaga panti itu melepaskannya sambil mengancamnya untuk tidak mengatakan kepada siapa-siapa karena kalau jongin berani mengadupun tidak ada yang akan percaya kepadanya. penjaga panti itu terkenal sangat baik dan sayang anak-anak, semua orang percaya dan menyukainya sedangkan jongin waktu itu hanyalah remaja tujuh belas tahun yang ketakutan, apalah dayanya.

sejak kejadian itu jongin selalu di dera rasa takut dan was-was dan kemudian dia memutuskan lebih baik dia meninggalkan panti itu. suatu malam dengan berbekal baju seadanya, ijazah smu dan sedikit uang tabungan dari kerja part timenya di kantin sekolah jongin melarikan diri dari panti itu dan tidak menoleh kebelakang lagi.

jongin berpikir bahwa hidup akan lebih bersahabat di luar panti untuknya tapi nyatanya tidak. jongin berjuang keras di awal-awal pelariannya, ternyata mencari pekerjaan tidak semudah itu. pada awalnya jongin di terima bekerja sebagai tukang cuci piring di sebuah cafe dengan gaji dua puluh ribu sehari. sisa uang tabungannya dipakai untuk menyewa kamar yang sangat kecil berukuran satu kali dua meter untuk tempatnya bernaung setiap malam.

tetapi pada akhirnya jongin menyadari bahwa dia tidak bisa hidup hanya dengan mengandalkan pekerjaannya sebagai tukang cuci piring, uang itu hanya cukup untuk makan sedangkan di akhir bulan jongin harus mempunyai uang untuk membayar uang sewa kamarnya ditambah dengan kebutuhan lain-lain yang harus dipikirkannya.

ijazah SMUnya ternyata tidak memberikannya keberuntungan karena banyak peminat pekerjaan dengan jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi dengan standar gaji yang sama yang menjadi saingannya dalam memperebutkan peluang pekerjaan. jadi jongin memcoba bertahan, siang dia bekerja menjadi tukang cuci piring dan malamnya dia bekerja lagi disebuah cafe 24 jam, menjadi tukang bersih-bersih . untunglah pada akhirnya cafe yang mempekerjakannya menaikkannya menjadi waitress dengan gaji yang lebih memadai. sehingga jongin tidak perlu bekerja dobel lagi. jongin melepaskan pekerjaannya sebagai tukang cuci piring dan mengambil pekerjaan sebagai waitressshif malam di cafe.

pekerjaan sebagai waitress shift malam cukup melelahkan karena tamu cafe kebanyakan datang di malam hari karena itulah dia pulang dalam keadaan yang remuk redam. tetapi walaupun begitu setidaknya dia tidak perlu melakukan pekerjaan dobel dan tidak perlu cemas memikirkan uang sewa kamarnya. jongin mendesah dan menatap langit² kamar sempitnya yang menguning. sekarang usianya delapan belas tahun dan selama itulah jongin menyadari bahwa dia tidak punya siapa-siapa.

adakah orang lain yang dilahirkan untuk sendirian seperti dirinya? jongin meringis pedih. kadang kala dia sering melihat keluarga yang datang untuk makan bersama di cafe tampak bahagia bersama, terikat satu sama lain. perasaan iri yang pedihpun akan langsung menyeruak di dadanya. membuatnya bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya bagaimana rasanya memiliki sebuah keluarga? dan kepedihannya akan makin dalam ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk merasakannya. tidak sekarang tidak juga nanti.

dia bukan siapa-siapa, tidak ada ibu yang memeluknya dan memberikan nasehat-nasehat keibuan kepadanya, tidak ada ayah yang akan menjaganya sebagai anak tersayang, semua kebahagiaan itu milik orang lain bukan miliknya.

dengan pedih jongin bergelung diatas ranjang selerti posisi janin yang baru lahir, mencoba menenggelamkan pikiran-pikiran menyedihkan yang selalu mengganggunya.

setidaknya dia masih hidup, bernafas dan menghirup udara di pagi hari dengan tubuh dan jiwa yang sehat. itu adalah anugerah yang harus selalu disyukurinya. setelah menghela nafas panjang jongin mencoba tidur, melepaskan urat-uratnya yang pegal, mempersiapkan diri untuk masuk bekerja lagi malam nanti.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**remake from novel karya SANTHY AGATHA**_

 __ _ **alur,cerita,karakter, semua yangada di ff ini milik santhy**_

 __ _ **agatha saya hanya meremake nya.. maafkan saya...**_

 **CRUSH IN RUSH**

 _cast: Kim Jongin_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _others_

 _Genre: romance_

 _rated: T_

Chapter 1

Jongin terlambat datang bekerja. Dengan nafas terengah Jongin setengah berlari menuruni bus kota itu sambil menyumpah-nyumpah mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja tubuhnya tidak terasa begitu lelah, Jongin pasti tidak akan memutuskan tidur lagi siang tadi. Dia berfikir hanya akan tidur satu jam saja karena rasa kantuk yang menderanya begitu kuat. Tetapi bodohnya dia lupa menyalakan alarm.

Ketika Jongin terbangun matahari sudah menyembunyikan diri di balik cakrawala, membiarkan bulan menggantikan tugasnya. Jongin terlambat kerja hampir satu jam.

sambil mengerutkan keningnya cemas Jongin membayangkan bagaimana marahnya sang manager cafe kepadanya, manager cafe itu tidak pernah menyukainya entah karena apa. Mungkin karena tubuh Jongin ramping seperti yeoja tak seperti tubuh namja pada umumnya hingga sang manager berfikir kalau Jongin sangat lemah, tidak akan bisa membantu jika ada pekerjaan berat. Selama ini sang manager selalu berusaha mencari-cari kesalahan Jongin, mencoba membuktikan bahwa Jongin tidak layak bekerja di cafe itu.

nafas Jongin makin terengah karena berlari makin kencang, jarak dari halte bus ke cafe memang biasanya dia tempuh sambil berjalan kaki ketika dia memiliki waktu yang panjang , tetapi sekarang dia harus sesegera mungkin tiba di cafe itu.

Setengah melompat Jongin terburu-buru menyebrangi jalan itu, tempat cafe itu hanya terletak diseberangnya, tetapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara rem yang berdecit kencang yang terasa begitu dekat sekali dengannya membuat Jongin memejamkan mata, kaget dan panik.

"Aku akan mati" desah Jongin didetik-detik terakhir

Tetapi ketika Jongin tetap memejamkan matanya dia tidak merasakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi, tidak ada rasa sakit dibadannya, bahkan dia tidak terguling-guling di jalanan. Dengan hati-hati Jongin membuka matanya.

Kumpulan orang berkerumun melihatnya. Jongin mengernyit, orang-orang memang selalu tertarik dengan kecelakaan. Jongin menatap kesamping tubuhnya dan menemukan sebuah mobil warna hitam dekat sekali dengan tubuhnya, tampaknya mobil itu di rem tepat pada waktunya sehingga tidak menabraknya meskipun hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari tubuhnya.

Pintu mobil terbuka dan seorang namja tampan bertubuh tinggi yang sedang menggunakan kacamata hitam turun dari balik kemudi. Namja itu cemberut dan ketika namja itu membuka kacamatanya Jongin menyadari bahwa namja itu adalah namja yang sama, yang telah membantunya semalam, salah satu pelanggan tetap di cafe tempatnya bekerja.

"Dimana otakmu sehingga menyeberang terburu-buru seperti itu dan melupakan keselamatanmu?" dahinya mengernyit saat menatap Jongin."oh jangan lupa keselamatan diriku juga, aku bisa saja membanting stir dan menabrak trotoar kalau aku tidak bisa mengerem tepat pada waktunya"

Pipi Jongin memerah, malu dan gugup karena dimarahi di depan banyak orang, meskipun banyak orang-orang yang berkerumun telah memutuskan untuk pergi setelah menyadari bahwa Jongin baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan saya" Jongin bergumam lemah, sedikit gemetar karna tidak tahan dengan tatapan tajam namja itu.

"Apa kau terluka" tanya namja itu cepat, matanya menelusuri seluruh tubuh Jongin.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya "Saya baik-baik saja"

"Baguslah" namja itu mendengus kesal, "lain kali hati-hati"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat penutup yang sinis namja itu lalu membalikkan badannya dan memasuki mobilnya kembali, lalu melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Jongin. Jongin kembali menyeberangi jalan, kali ini dia memutuskan untuk berhati-hati supaya kejadian yang memalukan dan mengerikan tadi tidak terulang kembali kepadanya, lagipula dia sudah benar-benar terlambat sekarang, Jongin berdecak memikirkan sang manager cafenya yang berpesta pora dengan kesalahannya ini.

_o0o_

Ketika Jongin memasuki pintu belakang cafe itu, dia langsung berhadapan dengan Jongdae yang notabenya adalah salah satu waitres di cafe itu, namja itu mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat Jongin datang.

"kami kira kau tidak datang hari ini" ucap Jongdae sambil tersenyum

Jongdae adalah salah satu-satunya pelayan cafe yang baik padanya, sementara pelayan yang lain bersikap datar dan tak peduli.

"pak manager sudah mengomel-ngomel dari tadi"

Jongin melongok di balik punggung Jongdae mencari-cari sosok key, manager cafe yang galak itu, Jongdae tergelak melihat tingkah Jongin.

"Dia tidak ada, sedang di depan. Sekarang cepat ganti pakaianmu dan bekerja, berharap saja supaya key sudah lupa akan kemarahannya tadi" Jondae menepuk pelan punggu Jongin untuk memberinya semangat lalu melangkah pergi.

Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa Jongin mengganti pakainya dengan seragam pelayan, merapikan sedikit rambutnya dan kemudian melangkah dengan hati-hati kedepan. Jongin sedikit mengintip dan jantungnya berdebar ketika mendapati key sedang berdiri di dekat meja kasir, sambil menghela nafas panjan Jongin melangkah keluar.

"Ya sudahlah... apa yang akan terjadi-terjadilah" batin Jongin

Baru beberapa langkah saja rupanya mata key yang jeli sudah langsung menangkap sosik Jongin, namja itu mengangkat alisnya dengan galak dan menghampiri Jongin.

"Kau pikir jam berapa ini? kenapa kau baru menampakkan batang hidungmu heh"

Jongin hampir saja melompat saking terkejutnya mendengar bentakan key di belakangnya, Jongin membalikkan badannya dan menatap key dengan tatapan takut-takut.

"Maafkan saya pak.. saya.. saya kesiangan"

Jongin sendiri merasa tak enak ketika mengucapkan alasan yang paling tidak bertanggung jawab itu. Dan seperti dugaannya key menjadi semakin marah setelah mendengar alasannya itu.

"Kau pikir cafe ini milik ayahmu sehingga kau bisa seenaknya datang terlambat dengan alasan kesiangan, sebenarnya dari awal aku sudah tidak suka dengan kehadiranmu disini sebagai pelayan cafe kau harusnya tetap berada di belakan menjadi tukang cuci piring seumur hidupmu"

Dan kemudian Key memberinya hukuman mencuci semua peralatan di dapur tanpa mendapatkan bantuan dari siapapun

_oOo_

Setelah mencuci begitu banyak piring, panci,wajan serta peralatan masak lain yang berukuran besar dan lengket, Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding belakangnya dan menghela nafas psnjang.

Entah sudah berapa jam dia berkutatdengan kegiatan itu, ditatapnya kedua telapak tangannya yang sudah keriput karena terus-terusan terkena air dan di beberapa sisi mulai terasa perih akibat kontak terlalu intens dengan sabun cuci.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang lalu berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan menegakkan tubuhnya . Pekerjaannya masih banyak dan dia harus semangat. Dia membutuhkan pekerjaan ini untuk bertahan hidup, yang harus dia lakukan adalah bekerja lebih giat sambil berusaha mencari jalan untuk menemukan kesempatan yang lebih baik lagi.

_oOo_

Ketika melihat tulisan di layar ponselnya Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya. Itu telepon international dan berasal dari nomor yang sangat dikenalnya, telepon itu berasal dari pengacara ayahnya yang berada di London.

Sehun mendengus kesal, pengacara ayahnya sudah berkali-kali meneleponnya dan berusaha membujuknya supaya mau berkunjung ke London dan menemui ayahnya yang kondisi kesehatannya semakin menurun.

Sehun sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menemui ayahnya, pria itu dulu telah membuang dirinya dan ibunya hanya karena tak mendapat restu dari keluarganya, mereka dianggap tidak sederajat dengan keluarga ayahnya yang kaya raya. Ibunya hanyalah seoarang perempuan Korea biasa yang bersekolah di London lewat beasiswa dari kampusnya.

Kesalahan masa muda.. begitulah dulu komentar kakeknya. Sehun tidak mau menyebut pria tua itu sebagai kakeknya, dia hanyalah lelaki tua aristokat yang sombong dan tidak punya hati. Saat pria tua itu mengetahui kelalaian putranya yang bernama Siwon telah menghamili gadis miskin bernama Sojung pria tua itu langsung mengirimkan putranya untuk bersekolah di amerika, dan kemudian memberi uang kepada gadis itu dan mengatur kepulangannya ke Korea dengan paksa. Ironisnya ibunya hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang tidak punya siapa-siapa di London yang bisa membantunya melawan ketidakadilan itu, hingga pada akhirnya dengan pasrah membawa bayi dalam kandungannya pulang ke korea.

pada masa itu di tempat tinggal ibunya, hamil diluar nikah merupakan aib tersendiri. Orang tua ibunya sangat marah besar ketika ibunya pulang ke korea dalam keadaan hamil, beasiswanya di cabut secara paksa karna di nilai telah mempermalukan nama universitas.

Beruntunglah seorang pria yang notabenya adalah sahabat ibunya di masa lalu yang amat sangat menyayangi ibunya memutuskan untuk bertanggung jawab terhadap musibah yang menimpa ibunya. Pria itu kemudian menikahi ibunya dan menyelamatkannya dari aib keluarga. Pria itu selalu menopang ibunya agar selalu tegar ketika menghadapi berbagai pandangan yang penuh dengan cemoohan karna hamil sebelum menikah.

Sehun lebih mengakui changmin sebagai ayahnya karna changmin selalu menyokong kehidupan Sehun dan ibunya, memperlakukan dan menyayangi Sehun seperti putra kandungnya sendiri, membiayai sekolah Sehun hingga Sehun menjadi arsitek yang sukses seperti sekarang. Sayangnya, sepertinya TUHAN terbiasa mengambil orang-orang yang berhati baik lebih cepat supaya bisa berada di sisiNYA. Lima tahun lalu Changmin dan ibunya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan, meninggalkannya sendirian di dunia ini. ya... Sehun merasa sendirian, ayah kandungnya di London tidak masuk hitungan.

Dua tahun yang lalu nama Sehun sebagai arsitek masuk dalam sebuah artikel bisnis di london, kabar tentang dirinya sampai ke telinga ayah kandungnya yang saat ini sudah memegangkerajaan bisnis besar karna telah mewarisi kekayaan kakeknya yang sudah meninggal. Sepertinya ayah kandungnya telah menyewa detektif swasta karna tak lama setelah artikel itu di muat pengacara ayahnya meneleponnya, menyampaikan bahwa ayahnya mengharapkan kedatangannya di london.

Sehun meradang punya hak apa pria itu sehingga tiba-tiba memasuki kehidupannya dan memaksa Sehun menerimanya. Sehun sudah tentu tidak membutuhkan ayahnya , dia namja yang sukse dengan kemampuannya sendiri dan sama sekali tidak membutuhkan apapun dari ayahnya yang tidak bertanggung jawab kepada ibunya di masa lampau.

Tetapi ponselnya terus berdering, pengacara ayahnya di seberang sana rupanya tidak mau menyerah, dia pasti menyadari keengganan Sehun karena itulah pengacara itu terus menerus memaksa. Dengan jengkel Sehun mengangkat telepon itu

"Ayah anda sekarat"

Kalimat itu diucapkan oleh pengacara ayahnya dalam bahasa inggris dengan logat yang sangat kental dan Sehun mengeluarkan suara decakan tidak perduli

"Memang sudah saatnya"

Hening, pengacara ayahnya yang berada di seberang sana mungkinsedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya merasakan betapa kejamnya Sehun kepada ayahnya.

"Beliau tidak punya anak laki-laki selain anda sementara itu warisan gelarnya harus diwariskan kepada anak laki-lakinya kalau tidak warisan itu akan diambil oleh sepupu jauhnya, ayah anda bersikeras untuk memberikan warisan gelar dan seluruh harta warisannya kepada anda"

"Aku tidak butuh gelar dan warisan"

"Saya tahu itu" suara sang pengacara melemah" yang perlu anda tahu istri ayah anda yang sekarang mempunyai dua anak perempuan yang dibawanya dari pernikahan sebelumnya, jadi selain mereka perempuan mereka juga bukan merupakan darah daging ayah anda, dan kalau anda mau tahu pendapat saya lebih baik harta itu jatuh ketangan anda dari pada jatuh ketangan nenek sihir itu, dia akan menguras habis seluruh harta ayah anda begitu ada kesempatan dan saya mohon kepada anda kerena hanya anda satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjaga warisan ayah anda"

_oOo_

Sehun memandang berkas-berkas yang pernah dikirim oleh pengacara ayahnya kepadanya. Berkas itu berisi inventarisir mengenai seluruh harta yang dimiliki ayahnya, mencakup saham mayoritasnya di perusahaan juga beberapa properti seperti rumah dan tanah.

Sehun bisa saja mengabaikan itu semua dan menjalani hidupnya dengan tenang. Toh dia tidak ada hubungan dengqn semua orang itu. Kalau memang harta ayahnya akan jatuh ke tangan istrinya yang tamak, itu mungkin balasan yang setimpal untuk ayahnya.

Tetapi godaan untuk membalas dendam terasa begitu kuatnya. Ayahnya sekarang memohon agar dia mau menerima gelar dan warisannya, gelar yang dulu membuat dia dan ibunya di tendang dari kehidupan ayahnya. Ada kepuasan tersendiri ketika membiarkan lelaki tua itu memohon-mohon kepadanya.

Sehun tiba-tiba tersenyum sinis , otaknya berputar mencari jalan untuk membalas dendam dengan cara yang paling menyakitkan untuk ayahnya dan keluarga angkatnya di london.

_oOo_

"Namja itu datang lagi" batin Jongin

Jongin mengintip dari balik tirai yang membatasi area dapur dengan bagian luar cafe. Namja itu tampak sangat misterius, selalu datang pada dini hari, kadang hanya datang untuk smerokok dan menikmati secangkir kopi, kadang dia tampak sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya dan kemudian bqru beranjak pulang ketika pagi menjelang.

"Apa namja itu tidur" batin Jongin lagi

"Mengintip apa"

Tiba-tiba Jongdae muncul di belakang Jongin, ikut mengintip di balik tirai sehingga membuat Jongin kaget setengah mati , Jongin bahkan hampir melompat saking kagetnya. Jongin menoleh dan menatap Jongdae dengan kesal.

"Bisa tidak jangan muncul tiba-tiba di belakangku" ucap Jongin setengah marah setengah tersenyum. Karena jondae adalah orang yang paling baik di cafe ini, mereka berdua cukup akrab mengejek ataupun bercanda. Jongdae terkekeh dan mengedipkan matanya kearah namja penyendiri itu.

"Kau mengintip namja itu ya" bisik Jongdae menggoda "Karena dia sangat tampan?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat "aku hanya penasaran kenapa dia selalu duduk disitu sepanjang malam hingga pagi, apakah dia tidak tidur"

Jongdae mencibirkan bibirnya "Kalau dia tidak tampan pasti kau tidak akan tertarik"

Pipi Jongin langsung merah padam dan tidak mampu berkata apa-apa, tidak bisa dipungkiri namja itu memang sangat tampan, tetapi ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang tidak bisa di jelaskan, sesuatu yang tersimpan dalam dan kelam, dan entah kenapa Jongin bisa memahaminya, hatinya bertanya-tanya apakah namja itu memiliki masa lalu yang tidak menyenangkan seperti dirinya.

"Jangan hanya berdiri di situ, bereska meja-meja kotor itu"

Suara key yang galak mengagetkan Jongin dan Jongdae, mereka bergegas menuju area cafe dan melaksanakan tugas, menghindar dari semprotan menager yang pemarah itbterletak di dekat namja tampan itu. Namja itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari laptop dan ada sinar di matanya saat menatap Jongin.

"Kenapa namja sepertimu bekerja di shif malam seperti ini?" ucap Sehun dengan suara datarnya sambil menatap Jongin dengan seksama dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

mereka berada cukup dekat karena meja yang dibersihkan oleh Jongin ada di dekat meja tempat Sehun duduk, karena itu sehuj bisa berbisik pelan yang hanya mampu di dengar oleh Jongin.

Jongin merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan yang menelanjangi itu, dan dia tidak menduga bahwa namja itu akan menyapanya, Jongin memalingkan mukanya karna malu

"Karna memang hanya pekerjaan ini yang bisa saya lakukan"

Kali ini Sehun benar-benar mengalihkan seluruh pandangannya kepada Jongin.

"Masih banyak pekerjaan lain yang bisa dilakukan namja sepertimu"

"Apakah namja ini adalah jenis namja mesum yang menawarkan pekerjaan pada namja lugu sepertinya" batin Jongin, Jongin memandang Sehun dengan tatapan was-was

"Hanya pekerjaan ini yang mau menerima saya, sayang memang hanya lulusan smu di desa, ketika pergi saya membawa ijazah smu dengan harapan untuk hidup yang lebih baik, tetapi ternyata banyak yang tidak menghargainya di kota ini karena banyak saingandengan pendidikan yang lebih tinggi tapi mau di gaji sama"

"Pergi dari mana?"

namja itu menopang dagu tampak tertarik, mungki baginya Jongin adalah selingan yang menarikdi sela-sela kegiatan bersantainya.

Jongin mendongakkan dagunya"dari panti asuhan"

Jongin melirik tidak nyaman kepada Sehun karena sungguh tidak lazim seorang pelanggan bercakap-cakap dengan pelayan cafe seperti ini, bahkan key sang manager tampak menatap mereka tanpa malu-malu

"Maaf saya harus pergi"

"Tunggu"

Sehun meraih tangan Jongin dan menggenggamkan sesuatu di tangannya

"Jangan di kembalikan karna aku cukup kaya dan aku tidak membutuhkan ini"

Jongin segera melepaskan diri dari cekalan tangan Sehun dan memasuki area belakang dapur karena Key menatapnya dengan pandangan mencemooh yang tajam, mungkin key mengira bahwa dirinya sedang merayu pelanggan.

Ketika sampai di area belakang dapur yang sepi di dekat tempat cuci piring Jongin membuka kepalan tangannya dan menatap sesuatu yang di jejalkan namja itu dalam genggaman tangannya.

 _Selembar uang dengan nominal yang cukup besar_

Jongin bergegas melangkah kedepan untuk mengembalikan uang itu lalu tertegun, kursi tempat namja itu biasa duduk telah kosong namja itu sudah tidak ada...

 **TBC**


End file.
